johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter VS. Tekken
Summary Street Fighter VS. Tekken or known by it's Japanese Title Street Fighter X (meaning cross not "X") Tekken is a tournament fighting game that pits against Ryu and his sparing partners from Street Fighter against the likes if Jin Kazama and his fighers from the world of Namco's Tekken. Story A long time ago, a meteor has impacted the Earth in the frigid regions of Antartica. But what scientists realized that the meteor wasn't an ordinary meteor, it was an object in the shape of a box known as "Pandora". After long, extensive years of study scientists are baffled on what kind of energy or power that's hidden inside. Rumors about what's inside Pandora have swarmed across the world. Then, the news about the powers inside Pandora caught the attention of 2 factions: The International Criminal Organization Shadaloo and a Power-Hungry Japanese Corperation The Mishima Zaibatsu, and they're interested to unlock what is inside Pandora. Other martial artists around the world who also heard of Pandora are also inteested to see what's inside. Who will unlock Pandora's mysteries, only the most worthy martial artists will know for sure. Game Modes Arcade You can adjust the game's difficulty, the game's timer and the number of rounds in this mode as well as adjust the options for fight request. Versus Choose the options of difficulty for CPU opponents), the game's timer and the number of rounds and either play as the CPU or a friend in this mode. Online Play against other worthy Tournament Fighting Gamers online in this mode. Training Mode Improve your skills with a set character in this mode. Option Mode You can adjust the screen, volume and even the character languages in this mode. Playstation Store You can go onto the Playstation Store and download add-ons for this game. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Now, this game was a rumor for many years and it wasn't until last year when it was made official (I tought it was still a rumor that people are blowing it out of proportian). Is it worth the wait? Well, read my catagories and review to see for yourself. Graphics The graphics do look quite good and with the background animation being good as well. The 3-D models also look good with some added details on the characters. Though, the graphics *are* good but they're basically the same as in Super Street Fighter 4, The Street Fighter characters look almost exactly like in that game with only few new animations, the Tekken characters do look good in SSF4 style graphics however. Despite re-used graphics and 3-D models, the graphics are still quite good. Rating: '''8 Music The soundtrack in this game is also good...to some extent. Though they're are some re-used tracks from SSF4, but *only* a few. This soundtrack does feature mostly new music and it also sounds good. '''Rating: '''9 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game (unlike the graphics and some of the music) consist of mainly new sound bits either it be the hits or the sound of energy based special moves. The game also features both the English and Japanese voice talents for most of the fighters (excluding the special guest characters), and either it be in English or Japanese, they sound quite good eventhough some of the characters say the same things in previous installments of each of the games. '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay/Controls The Controls are very responsive and fluid. It's quite easy to perform most special moves in the game. You can also adjust the options and assign your very own attacks and buttons and even control the commands for the characters' special moves, increasing the overall versatility and ease of play for this game. The general gameplay on the other hand has the same problem as the game's graphics, it's derived from SSF4. So, if you played SSF4 before, don't look for a lot of new fighting features in save for the fighter switch feature (which is from the Marvel VS. Capcom series of games) and team combo feature as well. '''Rating: '''7 Replay Value As of right now, there's not much to unlock (instead of titles for the Online mode, which *again* is borrowed from SSF4). But, there will be more characters to Download from the Playstation Store. '''Update: After a few months of the game's release, they featured the DLC characters from both the Street Fighter and Tekken universes. The problem to it is that it's only to make the game playable for a just a *little* longer. But that's about it. Though you can also download swap costumes and even secret gems that enhance a character's fighting abilities. '''Rating: '''7 Final Thoughts Street Fighter VS. Tekken is in some ways worth the wait. Though, if you already played SSF4 don't look for a lot of new features. Though, unlike in the Marvel VS. Capcom series of games, this game has a good story to follow (though it isn't cannon to neither the Street Fighter nor the Tekken series, so don't worry about your favorite characters from the games). Well, it maybe in moot point whether this game can satisfy your thirst of fighting games or not. '''Overall Rating: '''7.5